


Magnus' Favorite Holiday

by stellecraft



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Magnus introduces the shadowhunters to halloween by throwing a massive party at Pandemonium. In the end he scores two shadowhunters.





	Magnus' Favorite Holiday

      Alec glanced around. Despite what Magnus had told him about needing a bodyguard there seemed to be no danger around. People were dancing and there were more warlock marks out than normal. Even the mundanes seemed to be dressed up. Alec had flinched more than once when he saw fangs only to realize it was a mundane.

      “Relax Alexander and have a drink.” Magnus was kicking back in his booth, watching the revelry all around. He seemed relaxed, his eyes flashing every once and a while. He was dressed in white, something Clary had screamed about as being assassin’s creed. Magnus had preened under her commentary before Izzy, Jace, and Clary had left to patrol the city. That was when Magnus had pulled out Alec’s outfit. Alec was in tight leather pants with boots and a pair of black wings attached somehow, he suspected magic, to his back. There were sheathes for his blades but very little else in the way of weapons.

      “This is ridiculous. How am I supposed to protect you like this?”

      “He didn’t tell you?” Alec spun to see Maia. She was looking him up and down with a grin.

      “Tell me what?”

      “It’s the mundane holiday of Halloween. The day where everyone gets dressed up and goes around collecting candy if their children or dressing in as little as possible if they’re adults and going out clubbing. You did a good job with him Magnus.”

      “Of course I did Maia.” Maia was in some type of metal bikini with fabric draping everywhere. “You look lovely.” Maia grinned and made her way off the booth platform. Alec glared at his boyfriend.

      “You tricked me.”

      “Only a little. It is the day demons are more likely to cross into our world.”

      “Then I should be out patrolling with my team.” Alec looked out over the dancefloor even more vigilant. Magnus pulled him down to sit next to him but not before Alec had caught a glimpse of Clary’s red hair. Alec pulled away and marched onto the dance floor. The vampire dancing with Clary, and it was a real vampire not a mundane, gave him a small leer and moved out of the way as Alec gripped her arm. He pulled her back to Magnus’ booth with him. Magnus just passed Clarry as drink and she sprawled on a seat.

      “He found out?”

      “Maia spilled the beans I’m afraid biscuit.” Magnus ruffled her hair slightly. Clary looked up at Alec as she sipped her drink.

      “All was clear. We did our assigned patrol and then were relieved by Raj’s team. Last I saw Izzy she was flirting with both Merliorn and Raphael and they were getting into death glares over her head. Jace is somewhere at the bar.” Clarry settled back and watched as Alec stormed his way over to the bar, scattering downworlders as he went. Soon he was back with a disgruntled Jace in his usual leather jacket. The four of them settled into the booth to watch the dancers. Clary eventually finished her drink and went back to the dancefloor where she was surrounded by vampires.

      Alec was eventually coaxed out onto the dance floor by Izzy, Merliorn and Raph joining Jace and Magnus at the booth. Both men were watching as Izzy danced with other partners and a few downworlders flocked to Alec to dance. Alec was surprisingly good at it once he relaxed. Magnus adjusted himself and took another sip of his drink. Turning his attention to Jace he watched as the man ogled Alec’s ass.

      “You know I dressed him up like this as a present to both of us.” Magnus tried not to smirk as Jace jumped and looked slightly guilty. “I’ve always wondered what he would look like with wings. And as a fallen angel he just looks divine.”

      “I have no clue what you mean.”

      “Blondie I can see the way you look at him. You tried to distract yourself with our precious Biscuit and it worked for a while but then she got together with Simon. Anyone one with eyes can see your lust.” Magnus watched as Jace clutched the glass in his hand tighter.

      “Then stop taunting me with what I can’t have.”

      “Oh who says you can’t have it. He’s loved you for years but you showed no inclination so he moved on. Did you know he still sometimes moans out your name during sex? I’d be jealous if I didn’t feel like having two shadowhunters in my bed is better than one. It was my final goal you see.” Magnus finished his drink and vanished the glass to the kitchen. He tugged Jace’s out of his hand and leaned in slightly. “Think about it.”

      Magnus pulled away as Alec led Izzy up to the booth. She was grinning and obviously tipsy. She plopped down in Raphael’s lap and began to nuzzle at his neck. The man looked slightly uncomfortable and Merliorn took pity on him, pulling Izzy into his lap.

      “I need to take her home.”

      “Let Raphael or Merliorn take her home.”

      “I’d rather it be me.”

      “I promise your sister will be safe in our hands.” Merliorn was already tugging Izzy upright. Raphael stood to the side of the booth, his jacket held out to wrap Izzy in. Magnus pulled Alec down as Raphael and Merliorn led Izzy away and kissed him lightly.

      “Alas we should be going to.” Magnus turned to Jace with a smirk. “You coming?” Both Alec and Jace followed Magnus into the quiet of Magnus’ office. From there they portaled into Magnus’ flat.

      Alec could feel the heated looks he was getting from Magnus. It was the only thing that had kept him from pulling on a shirt before they had left. It was the looks from Jace that were different. Sure they had shared a few masturbation sessions as teens, they did used to live in the same room, but Jace had never looked at Alec like he wanted to rip the clothes off of him and devour him whole.

      “So Jace about our discussion...” Jace blinked once then growled slightly. He turned and yanked Alec into a hard kiss. Alec blinked and tried to pull away before he felt Magnus’ hands in his hair. Jace pulled away slightly and presses a softer kiss to Alec’s lips then leaned over Alec’s shoulder to kiss Magnus. Alec stood between the two of them shocked. He couldn’t lie and say he hadn’t thought about the two men he loved together. Jace pulled away from Magnus and pulled Alec into another kiss. Magnus hands came up Alec’s back and Alec felt the wings fall away. Jace’s hands were removing his seraph daggers and setting them aside. Magnus’ hands came around the front and undid the button on Alec’s pants. Alec pulled away from both of them then.

      “What…?”

      “Don’t deny you don’t want both of us Alexander.” Magnus had stripped himself of the top of his costume. “We both see to agree that we should at least see you sandwiched between us at least once.”

      “More than once.” Jace’s voice was a growl as he shrugged out of his jacket and let it drop on the floor. “How are we going to do this?”

      “I don’t know. Do you want his ass or should I take it? I don’t know what you like but I know Alec here is as bottom as they get.” Magnus tugged off Jace’s shirt as he talked. Alec was blushing. Jace looked Alec over and smirked.

“Well I’ve always wanted to see what his dick feels like in my mouth so you can have his ass.” Alec looked like he was about to combust and Magnus walked over to him, gently guiding him into the bedroom. With a flick of his wrist he changed the sheets from red to gold. With a shove he pushed Alec onto the bed and vanished the rest of their clothes with the same movement. Alec was looking up at them from the bed, eyes half lidded and his dick so hard it looked like it hurt. Magnus smirked and settled on the bed. He pointed to a spot on the bed for Jace and once he was there he settled Alec so he was on all fours. Alec was practically whining knowing what was coming. Jace gave Magnus a curious look but the man just grinned. Jace watched as Magnus’ began to lick at Alec’s hole. Alec was instantly a moaning mess and Jace grinned. His fingers gripped Alec’s hips, intertwining with Magnus’ as the man began to fuck Alec with his tongue, and slid the head of Alec’s cock between his lips.

      “Fuuuck.” Alec’s moan was drawn out and he tried to jerk more into Jace’s mouth. The grip Jace and Magnus had on his hips prevented him from moving a bit. When Magnus pulled away and his eyes flashed Jace pulled away from Alec completely. The other man moaned and Magnus tugged him upright. Jace watched as Magnus slowly slid into Alec, Alec’s head flopped back to rest against Magnus’ shoulder, then leaned in and began to lip at Alec’s balls. He traced teeth over Alec’s inner thighs and smirked as Alec shivered. As Magnus began to move Jace took Alec to the root, relaxing his gag reflex and throat. Alec moaned and Jace could see his eyes rolling up. Magnus swore and began to pound into Alec.

      Jace let Alec, moved by Magnus’ thrusts, fuck his mouth. He gripped himself for a moment to keep from cumming then began to slowly stroke himself. Looking up he made eye contact with Magnus who was pressing kisses to Alec’s neck. Without warning Alec came in Jace’s mouth. The accompanying moan told him that magnus had cum as well. Jace swallowed and began working the hand on his dick faster. Magnus’ hand rested in his thigh and a tingle of magic went through his body, sending Jace over the edge. He came with a moan and rested his head against Alec’s stomach.

      Jace could feel himself being turned over and drifted up the bed. His ended up with Alec’s head resting on one shoulder and Magnus’ resting on his other shoulder. Magnus made a gesture with his hand and they were all clean. The blankets pulled over them and Magnus pulled him in for a kiss.

      “Next year you’re going as the fallen angel my angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
